


Bros Help Bros Get Their Boyfriends Off

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blowjobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, M/M, PWP, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, kind of getting together, vague gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evan finished pulling the jeans down to Connor's thighs. He shimmied down Connor's legs some more, so that he could continue stripping Connor down.Connor had really nice legs, Jared noted. Defined muscle clearly visible, even in the dim light of the bedroom.Okay, he was not lusting over Connor Murphy's legs.





	Bros Help Bros Get Their Boyfriends Off

"This is unfair." Connor stated, from where he was pinned against the mattress, glaring at the ceiling. "And you both know it."

Jared, who was holding Connor's wrists, tight and flat against the mattress, rolled his eyes. Connor's head was in his lap. "You agreed to this." He responded. "I don't think you should be complaining. Nothing's even happened yet."

"And nothing will happen if you both carry on like this." Came Evan's reply, further down the bed, seated on Connor's knees.

Yeah. He didn't know how he'd ended up in this position, but he was here, nonetheless. And, it wasn't like he wasn't enjoying it.

"Tell you what, when you finish up, you can do the same to me." Evan said.

"It's like you're talking about painting his nails." Jared snorted.

"We are definitely not painting his nails." Evan replied.

"Where do we start?" Jared asked, squeezing at Connor's wrists. Connor twisted them and turned his hands so he could grip Jared's wrists the same way.

Evan hummed, thoughtfully. "Jeans I think." Connor bit his lip.

Jared nodded in agreement, and three pairs of eyes watched Evan's hands go about unbuttoning Connor's black skinny jeans, unzipping the fly, and pulling them down to settle at his ass.

"I need you arch your back, Connor."

Connor huffed in response, but did as he was told, pressing his head hard into Jared's lap as he did. Jared wanted to flick him in the forehead. Settled for holding his wrists tighter.

Evan finished pulling the jeans down to Connor's thighs. He shimmied down Connor's legs some more, so that he could continue stripping Connor down.

Connor had really nice legs, Jared noted. Defined muscle clearly visible, even in the dim light of the bedroom.

Okay, he was not lusting over Connor Murphy's legs.

Evan pulled the jeans off, over the midnight blue socks with little yellow flowers that Connor was wearing.

Jared wanted him to wear them the whole time, thought it would be funny to see Connor's feet slide, without gripping, across the sheets. Maybe a little endearing, too.

Never mind.

"Maybe you should have stripped me before pinning me down." Connor commented when Evan was taking his sweet time with pulling down the zip on Connor's hoodie. Jared saw right through the façade, and saw the blatant nervousness in him. The soft tremble of his voice, the vulnerability in his eyes.

Connor Murphy didn't like being this open. He was gonna do it anyway.

Jared kind of admired him for that.

Evan devised a plan, in which Jared would release one of Connor's wrists and slide the arm of the hoodie off. That way, he'd stay pinned, no matter what.

The t-shirt was a completely different matter. Jared suggested he just keep it on, and Connor scowled at him.

"Do you know how un-sexy it is to wear a shirt and be completely naked otherwise?" Connor demanded, as Evan slowly pushed his shirt up his torso, pressing soft kisses to each new inch of exposed skin. Connor looked a little less annoyed as he spoke, looking down affectionately at Evan.

"That's how I walk around my house." Jared replied, and Evan snorted, making Connor jolt in surprise, and that was the end of that conversation.

They let Connor up for a short time to rid himself of the shirt, and, gosh, Jared had forgotten how low-key ripped he was, before pressing him back against the mattress, a lot more exposed skin than before.

He had a nice body. Jared was kinda jealous.

Evan sat back on Connor's thighs and surveyed him.

Connor blew a strand of hair out of his face and scowled in Evan's general direction. "Hey, tree boy. Was the plan to strip me down and leave me mostly-naked, with a boner, and then call the whole thing off, or were you actually gonna do something?"

It was a fair question, and Jared was kind of wondering it himself, and then Connor said 'boner' and Jared's brain short-circuited.

And then he was just staring at Connor's crotch.

Evan raised an eyebrow at Connor, but scooted up his thighs, so he could lean just right over Connor, and murmur, "I'm sorry," before kissing him, one arm on the bed beside Connor's head to support him, the other in Connor's hair.

He pulled, suddenly, on a handful of it, and Connor made a muffled sound, fingernails suddenly digging into Jared's wrist.

He really wanted to hear that noise again.

It was all happening in Jared's lap, and from the way Connor was squeezing his wrists and shimmying on the bed, Jared would say it wasn't long before it was all happening in Connor's lap.

"Now might be a good time to grant His Majesty's wishes." Jared said. He completely ignored when Evan pulled away that Connor muttered, "Fuck," and that his lips were going red, like, pretty-boy red, and that he was actually, low-key, panting.

Jared felt like this was something he shouldn't be seeing. Watched Connor's chest rise and fall unevenly, anyway.

Evan kissed Connor again, not deep like before, just softly, and continued kissing him off the corner of his mouth and down to his chin, to the soft skin under his jaw (Connor tipped his head back just-so Evan could kiss it with ease and Jared had never seen them move with such fluidity, before).

Evan took his time with it, kissing down Connor's chest just slow enough to annoy Connor, but quick enough that Connor really couldn't complain. By the time Evan was level with Connor's hips, and his tented briefs, Connor looked ready to strangle him. Or kiss him. Or both. He stayed dutifully where he was.

"A bit impatient?" Evan asked, thumbs looped over the hem of Connor's briefs.

Connor scowled at the ceiling again, as if trying to retain the tiniest bit of self control he had left.

Jared didn't think he could do it.

Was willing to bet that Connor would lose his composure.

"Desperate?" Jared looked to where Evan's looking, and stifled a laugh at the wet spot on the front of Connor's briefs.

Jared glanced to the boy in his lap who blushed and pursed his lips.

"I think so." Jared replied, feeling the quick retaliation of Connor pinching him.

"Traitor." He muttered.

Evan pulled down the briefs and the dropped them off the bed.

Jared was a little impressed, if he was being completely honest. Connor had his eyes closed, and looked to be trying to control himself. The blush had grown darker over his cheeks.

He was actually really pretty like this, Jared noted, thoughtfully.

Jared was a little preoccupied watching Connor's face, so he had no idea what Evan did, but he did something that made Connor jerk, and moan.

Jared looked up and Evan was grinning at them both, as if happy with this new power he'd found.

"Jesus Christ," Connor mumbled, and rubbed his face on his arm.  
Jared had no idea whether this is the first time they'd done this or not. He was willing to guess not if Connor's reactions were anything to go by.

This time, Jared watched Evan lower his mouth around the head of Connor's cock. Connor gulped, audibly, squeezing his eyes shut.   
He started struggling against Jared's grip, attempting to get further into Evan’s mouth. Evan rested his hands on Connor’s hips, stopping any movement he had, pushing them down against the mattress, forcing Connor into stillness, again.

Evan was focusing only on the head, swirling his tongue and sucking hard. Eventually getting bored of this, he pulled off and licked a strip along the underside of his cock. Connor gasped, eyes snapping open, hips twitching as if he was only barely letting Evan hold him there.

Jared watched in almost awe. He honestly didn’t see himself finding this as hot as he was right now when he'd accepted their vague invitation. His jeans were definitely becoming uncomfortable.

He watched closely - probably too closely - as Evan made a mess of Connor, his grip relaxing slightly. Connor was too far gone to realise though, leaving his hands in Jared’s, fingers scraping weakly at the bottom sheet, below his palm.

Evan let his mouth slide over Connor’s cock, working his hand at the base, stimulating all the parts that he couldn’t reach with his mouth.

Evan pulled off, sweeping some hair out of his eyes, and made eye contact with Jared. His lips were slightly swollen, spit coating them.

He looked a mess even though Connor was the one getting sucked off. If Jared thought too hard about it, looked down at Connor who had been reduced to - well, his own special kind of mess - if Jared saw that, he'd probably be as far gone as the other two.

Evan winked, something Jared didn't remember happening often, or at all with Evan, dropping back down, so that Connor didn't feel forgotten.

Jared couldn't conceive how he'd ever feel alone, here, trapped between two other boys, one of whom was legitimately sucking him off, the other who was holding him down, and seriously considering this to be prime masturbation material.

Jared’s thought caught up to him, just as Connor made a sound that shouldn't have made Jared's stomach jerk and broken free of Evan's pressure on his hips, thrusting up into his mouth.

Something was happening - and Jared knew what, as Connor shuddered, all over, and dug his nails into the bottom sheet and went taut.

Evan continued sucking until Connor broke free of Jared's hands and physically pushed him off.

"Enough," he said, and his voice was raw, and he didn't give Evan much chance to say anything in return, before he was kidding Evan full on the mouth and tipping him into his back, and pulling Evan's legs up to plant his feet by Connor's hips, and push his hands up Evan's shirt.

Jared looked away.

If it wasn't glaringly intimate before, it was now, and he couldn't take it.  
Connor would probably laugh for weeks if he knew that Jared had considered him worthy of masturbation fantasy.

"Uh, I'm gonna," Jared coughed and stood from the bed, as he watched Connor push Evan's khakis down, his blue briefs coming into view. "I'm gonna go get some chips."

Jared rushed from the room, face heating with shame. What the fuck was that? It was bad enough that he accepted the invitation to step in on the couple's bed, in the first place. Now, after seeing what he saw, he was thinking about what was happening there, right now, like if Connor would strip Evan down, and go bruisingly slow, hand dry and tight, pressing his mouth up just at the juncture of Evan's chin and neck, just by his ear, and biting.

Jared flushed, hating how he felt, both in his head and in his pants.

He couldn't hear anything from the bedroom. He hoped that meant they were done, or nearly done, and they could play Mario Kart, or something that normal teenage boys would do.

Jared stood in the kitchen, opening cupboards not really knowing what he was looking for.

"Hey." That was Evan. Jared jumped; the cup cabinet slamming shut in his fright. Evan was pretty much naked, where he was stood, unabashedly, in the middle of the kitchen. He was still wearing his boxers. They weren't much good, in this instance.

"Hey." Jared rasped in return. "Have you got original chips? Because, I swear-"

"You know, we invited you for a reason, right?" Evan stepped forward, and, on impulse, Jared stepped back. The pantry doorknob jutted sharply against the small of his back.

"I...know." Jared replied. "Right, of course. I just, you looked preoccupied-"

"Jared. If you feel uncomfortable, we're not gonna force you into anything." Evan assured him, ever the sweet boy that Jared had always known. "But I think Connor had an interesting idea, before, and I kinda want to try it out."

Jared swallowed and licked his dry lips, almost afraid to ask. "What idea?"

Evan grinned, held out his hand. "Wanna come find out?"

"Basking in afterglow isn't fun without other people!" Connor called from the bedroom. "If you're gonna fuck, at least let me watch!"

Jared took his hand, and let Evan lead him back into the room, and shut the door behind them.


End file.
